clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights At Clarence's 3: The Amusement Park
Five Nights At Clarence's (Also known as One Week at Clarence) man named Peter Peterson who previously made Clarence Wendell's Arcade decides to open a amusement park dedicated to Clarence. Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Victor randoff *Bill and Bull *Belson *Percy *Nathan *Dustin *Chelsea *Connor *Breehn *Mary *Chad *Ms. Baker *Amy *Walt *Tiffany Nights Night 1. Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are active. Ms. Baker is too. Night 2. The prevous characters, Belson and Percy are active. Night 3. Chelsea and Dustin become active. Night 4. Walt, Tiffany, Breehn, Amy and Chad are active. Night 5. Nathan, Mary, Bill and Bull and Victor are active. Night 6. Connor becomes Active. Night 7. All animatronics are active. Night 1 call Hello, Hello, Anyone there? Anyway hello hey Mike welcome to your first day at the new Clarence Wendell's Funland. So our old location had to get closed down due to hostile Animatronics. So we reopened this place. But no one knows that they are dangerous bedsides the people who work here. We did that so we will stay open. Also at night the animatronics will try to kill you...... But if they see you they will kill you, Wait sorry I repeated my self. If there not in the cameras, There in your blind spot which happens to be outside the door. So Lock It. You also have limited power. If it goes out you're dead meat. So the only animatronics active today are Clarence, Jeff, Sumo and Ms. Baker. If you do not wind up the box Ms. Baker will get you. Anyway see you on the flip side. Bye. Night 2 call Hey happy you came back for day 2! Thanks for staying..... Anyway all the animatronics from yesterday are active. Also watch out for Ms. Baker. You need to wind it. So there is 2 new animatronics. There is Belson And Percy. Percy can fit through nearly anything. He will take your flashlight's batteries. Belson actually goes in the kitchen and takes a knife and kills you unlike the other Animatronics. You know it's odd here because the animatronics are killers. We do not know why. There's only 1 other place in the world that is like this. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is like us. Well there's rumors about another place called Extreme Party FunZone Center that they have dangerous animatronics. Bye. Night 3 Hey Mike what's up..... It's amazing animatronics have been with us since 1920. That was before my 81 year old dad was born! It was called Randall Red's Robot Fun House. Wait sorry for getting off track... Anyway Chelsea and Dustin will become active today. Also if Chelsea bites you you will die no matter what. Dustin is the fastest animatronic. Watch out for him. Okay? Jeff is very active today. Anyway I can't talk to long. See you later. Night 4 Hey buddy sorry it's 12: 50. I tried calling you but is kept on shutting off for some reason. It deleted the phone call for a unknown reason. So there's a lot of new animatronics today. Alright? You see Walt will try to hide from the cameras. Check you're door. Or the Walterson room. Also if he is not at any of those places. Use the vetal system to lure him to a camera. Also Tiffany is basically the same as Walt. Also you can only use the vetal system on 1 animatronic at a time. With Breehn he goes to random places. Alright anyway (BANG). Also... Um..... Amy climbs on the cei(bang) ling. Watch out fo... BZZZZZZZZ. (bang) BZ. He bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Watch out for Cha BZZZZZZ. Night 5 Hey Man what up! So yesterday a animatronic nearly killed me. But I got away. Sorry I could not finish talking to you. So our park may close. It's not because of them being dangerous. It's because Chelsea keeps on saying inappropriate things to children. She said the racist word that starts with the N. Also Chelsea won't stop doing that. Anyway Nathan is active tonight. He usally reads books to kids. He is the slowest animatronic. Also stay away from him. He can kill anyone. So yeah. Also Mary is will not be here. She is broken so bad it is Impossible to rebuild her. So were planning to rebuild her. You know the 1st pizzeria I went to is Fredbear's Family Diner. I loved that place.... Wait sorry I keep on getting of track. Also Victor Bill and Bull will also be active. Gotta go. Check you have a paper that tells you about the Animatronics. Bye. Night 6 Hello hello welcome back here. So we have 1 new animatronic. That is Connor. You know I tell you some stuff about him. He was like me when I was a kid. Well a little different. He has blonde hair and a Dental Headgear. It's different because I was a nerd like him. I had glasses not a headgear. So he climbs through the vents. He starts in the drawing room. He encourages kids to draw more. So he will go to Drawing Room - Walterson Room- Kitchen - Eating area - Percy's play pen - Show Stage - Back stage - vent - Office. So yeah it's like that. Anyway see you on the flip side bye. Night 7 Hello I can't talk to you as long. Also were going to close down soon. The animatronics are killing lots of people. Also we will not be here tomorrow. Also for some reason the vetal system is weird. You can now change the difficulty. But please do not change it. If you do I will fire you. Were going to close tomorrow. We have plans of making a horror Attraction. We have not decided a name yet. So I will work at a different place. I will work at Extreme Party FunZone Center. They have animatronics too. Anyway bye. Human Characters *Mike Smith (Night Guard) *Peter Thompson (Phone Guy) *Peter Peterson (New owner of Pizzeria) Category:FNAC Games